


Making Mounds ♡

by DeathbyIrony



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/M, True events though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyIrony/pseuds/DeathbyIrony
Summary: Please don't take this seriously I'm better than this
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	Making Mounds ♡

The night had trudged on, a mist of terror blowing through the air amongst its passengers. This was the road- tunnel? The three of them were to travel, and to an uncertain end. Mauve tucked a stray hair behind her head and glanced at the peculiar scene before her, Nallie shortly in tow. Both of their faces, one by one, twisted into something of bewilderment. Ginger was kicking his way into the ground with comically large taelons. The dirt drifted through the air, splattering against anything nearby. Maybe, if you were listening close, you would hear an excited "squack!" or two.

"やれやれ (yara yare) ... How foolish can you get?" Nallie sighed. Mauve waved her hand with a ( ´-ω-)y‐┛~~. Admittedly, it was hard not to laugh, but a lightbulb seemed to go off in Nallie's head before she shot off into the distance. Mauve watched with a lacking intent. What the hell…?

Ginger felt as if he was making surprisingly good progress with his ingenuity, his birdy form assisting his efforts for the first time in a while. Kick, kick, squack. But before he could notice, his kicks were joined with...more? And boy, they weren't human. Or bird. (Oh, worm...) No, it was a horse, kicking up more and more dirt- the ground began to shift rapidly under their combined weight. "K-kyaa!" With a swift kick, the horse bucked right at Ginger's beak, and…!

Swoop! With a crash, the moment passed like a lightning bolt, with its intense warmth and all. The horse continued to gallop at the dirt for a moment, but its eyes widened and jaw hung agape in amazement. Even Mauve brought her hands before her mouth with a gasp at the spicy scene. 

Nallie's muscles seemed to bulk up even under her silk drapes, flexing from the grasp she had on Ginger. He was miraculously positioned in her arms, like a blushing bride. Her right hand tenderly held the small of his vulture back, and they gazed into each other's eyes with abandon. Ginger's bright yellow orbs stared straight into Nallie's of sea green, glimmering in the moonlight; the only sound echoing in the night was heavy breathing. His clothes were a rough yet charming commoner's fabric, she noted to herself. And he could feel a heat radiating from her. The moment seemed to last for an eternity, until,

"Uh...can you put me down?" 

Almost with a huff, Nallie shifted Ginger softly onto the now steady ground. "You're welcome?!" He pat the dirt off his form, muttering a little "thank you."

Mauve, horse now in hand, sighed. "That's the straightest shit I've seen this week."

**Author's Note:**

> My dungeon master made me do it. Fuck you opie (jk ily)


End file.
